


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by unicorn_dust



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF, footy rpf
Genre: AU, Crushes, Fluff, Friendship, Hömmels, M/M, Romance, all the hömmels feels, alternative universe, coffee shop AU, i never know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorn_dust/pseuds/unicorn_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(8:30) From unknown number: I just wanted you to know that on my way home I saw a squirrel and it reminded me of you. Also, thanks again for the coffee :)</p><p>(8:32) From Bene: This is definitely one of the strangest text I’ve received.</p><p>(8:33) From Bene: How on earth do I resemble a squirrel tho? And you’re welcome :)</p><p>(8:34) From Mats: They’re adorable, that’s how.</p><p>(8:36) From Bene: You’re weird. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. Title was taken from Landon Pigg's "Falling in love at a coffee shop" song.
> 
> \--  
> I sadly don't own Benni or Mats, or starbucks, the dog (you'll see what I mean) or that song and this is (sadly again) just a work of fiction.  
> Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Italics are some kind of a flashback/texts
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It was a snowy Saturday and Mats hated it. He hated snowy days more than anything, even more than his town rival club, Schalke. He wasn't so sure why though, there were just too many things. It may have something to do with the way the snowflakes fell on his face and eyelashes, cause there was no bloody way he could stop them from getting into his eye causing him irritation.

His friend Marco was over, they had planned to stay home, play fifa and watch Netflix. After all, they needed to catch up. There were only two episodes left for them to finish the 5th season of “24”, so they ordered some pizza and started their marathon.

Mats had already seen it but it was his favourite series ever. Marco, however, has never really been into political thriller based series but this, according to him, was the greatest tv show ever invented by men.

It was five in the afternoon when they finished watching the season finale. Marco was in awe.

“Dude! That Jack Bauer is a badass!” he said.

“I told you ages ago it was a good show! But you never trust my TV shows knowledge.” Let’s just say Mats wasn’t really one to trust when asking for TV recommendations.

“Oh come on! How am I supposed to trust someone who watched ‘Here comes Honey Boo Boo’ by choice?” Mats looked offended but he knew he was going to lose this fight so he refused to keep this conversation. “Anyway, it’s freezing in here. Do you have anything hot to drink? Don’t say tea!” Marco hated tea, it was one of those things that made Marco, well Marco.

“I think I still have some hot cocoa somewhere, let me look for it.”

He couldn't understand why people liked to go outside and suffer hypothermia just for the sake of building a stupid snowman. There was also the fact that, since Christmas was just around the corner, couples loved to go to the nearest Christmas market and that would only make him feel sad because he didn't have someone to walk with. Or because he didn’t have the courage to ask that person out.

He got off the couch and walked to the kitchen, it was a real mess. The dishes from the day before and breakfast from that morning were still unwashed, and you could bet that they would stay there for at least another couple of hours. He had spent his afternoon at the nearest Starbucks, pretending to be working on something but he was actually trying to figure out how to ask his crush out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"And the Cinnamon dolce latte is for...?"_

_"Me." He saw an amused expression on the barista’s face. "Oh, I'm sorry..." He ducked over the counter trying to read the guy's name. "... Benedikt?" The guy nodded. "Mats. The name's Mats." Mats smile could have been seen from space._

_"Ok, we'll call you when your order is ready, and you can call me Bene," he could feel his cheeks redden as he kept talking. "Or, Benni."_

_Mats wouldn't shut up about that and it was making his friend Marco sick._

_-"Ordering your favourite coffee isn't really a conversation. You do know that, right Mats?" Marco wasn't really an expert at making conversation either, but he concluded he could tease him just for his own entertainment._

_"But at least I've talked to him. It's pathetic how you can't even order your coffee when that Erik guy is taking the orders."_

_Marco turned to Mats with a frantic look. -"Well, fuck you Mats. Next time I see him, I'll show you I can hold a conversation just fine."_

_Mats was laughing now. It was so easy to provoke Marco with his own jokes. -"Oh, I'm so dying to see you telling him your name is Frappuccino and that you want to drink a Marco." Mats just couldn't forget about that time when Marco totally messed up. He actually had to avoid going to that Starbucks for a week and Mats was not going to forget or let him forget that, ever._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He looked around Mats age. Blond hair, the most mesmerizing hazel eyes Mats had ever seen. They weren’t complete strangers by now.

They texted each other. They had been flirting, there was no doubt about that, but he wasn’t looking forward to looking like a fool for misunderstanding this whole situation. After all, they’ve only known each other for three months. He wanted to do something but he was afraid of ruining the friendship they had. He figured that the more he kept his feelings unspoken, the heavier he felt his chest. He needed to do something about it. He needed to be clear about what he felt.

Mats opened the top drawer reaching the cocoa box. To his surprise the box was empty. Fuck. He had forgotten to go shopping. This stupid crush was driving him nuts. He could only blame himself, he had let this go way too far. He wasn't even sure if there was something going on or if it was all in his mind. Bene was lovely and he was nice with him. He always smiled when Mats entered the shop, but the guy smiled to everyone. It was his job though.  Mats didn't think Bene would have been hired if he were a grumpy dude with zero attitude for the job.

He sighed. They were genuinely freezing and he didn't have anything to drink or even eat. As much as he despised the weather outside, he considered he could make an effort and shop the stuff he was missing from the supermarket.

“I ran out of cocoa so you can have a tea or you can come with me and help me get my grocery shopping done.” He knew Marco would rather go out to the snow than have some tea.

“Do I have a choice?” He sighed and started looking for his coat. Mats had a triumphant look on his face. He picked up his keys, put on a jacket and a scarf and followed Marco out of his apartment.

“You know what? I have an idea!” Mats noticed a smirk forming on Marco’s mouth. “Spill it out Reus, I don’t have all your time.”

“I really need to drink something hot before I turn into a human Popsicle so, why don’t we make a detour and grab some coffee before doing the shopping?” Mats narrowed his eyes. He figured out Marco was up to something, or maybe he just wanted to tease him. Then again, maybe Marco was just sick of seeing his friend suffering and really wanted to help him with Bene. He started to think about the pros and cons. He knew Bene would be there. That was already a good enough reason to go. Erik was also going to be there, so it was some sort of a win win situation for both of them.

“Ugh, I hate you. Okay, let’s go get some coffee.” Marco was really a lost cause. He tried to sound annoyed but he couldn’t lie, he was happy about the possibility of being able to see and talk to Bene, even if it was just to make his coffee order.

“I can see that grin, Someone’s happy he’ll get to see his blond hottie.”

“Fuck off!” He was still grinning. Marco was right, he really wanted to see Bene.

On their way, Mats was having a hard time hiding his nervousness. What if he was just imagining stuff? He wasn't even sure Bene was into him. People say a lot of things through texts but it’s different when they talk in real life. Plus, he had been hanging with Marco at the coffee shop more than usual the past days, always going for coffee at 5 pm. Marco was just trying to check on Erik but, what if Bene thought they were together? They never really talked about it. As much as he loved Marco, they were just friends, best friends though, but that was all.

 

The snow was falling with more intensity. Mats, of course, was not thrilled about it. He encouraged Marco to walk faster. Snowflakes were getting attached to his hair and getting into his mouth, he wasn’t thrilled at all. Marco however, was like a little kid, trying to catch the snowflakes with his tongue and even considered throwing a snowball to Mats but he knew he would be a death man if he dared to do it. After walking a few more blocks, they finally arrived.

It was a busy day at the coffee shop, maybe he wasn’t the only one who had forgotten to go shopping. They made their way into the crowd looking for an empty table. When they finally found one, Marco immediately sat on a chair and smiled at Mats.

“I would like a White Chocolate Mocha, thank you very much.” He said pointing for Mats to go for the drinks.

“I am sorry, but if I remember correctly, you were going to show me how to actually talk to someone without making a fool of yourself.” He said, looking over the counter, where Erik was standing. Marco looked offended and Mats couldn’t help but laugh. Marco’s eyes narrowed and stared at Mats.

“Well, you’re the one who ran out of cocoa so you’re responsible of getting the drinks. Case closed!” Marco stick out his tongue looking childish. Mats smirked. There was no point on arguing, he was not going to make Marco stand up without making a fool of themselves so he sighed and admitted defeat.

He was waiting for his turn, thankfully the line was moving fast. Mats heart skipped a beat as he saw Bene behind the counter. He knew the boy was going to be there, after all, he knew the other boy’s schedule by heart. Bene didn’t seem to be fine though. He wasn’t really smiling at anyone and his hair was a mess. Maybe he was just having a rough day. He couldn’t help but stare at Bene. He looked so tired and flustered. He wished he could see him smiling.

The line started to move forward, Mats didn’t move. He was lost on his thoughts, thoughts about Benedikt. Was he being foolish? It was not like he hadn’t talked with him before. Though most of the times they talked about silly things, or about college.  Bene was an arts student, Mats studied Music.

It was some sort of a cliché, going to a coffee shop to write. That’s what writers do at movies, so Mats deduced that was what he should do. But now, he had another reason to keep doing it. And he really wanted to ask him out.

Two weeks ago, while talking about their likes and dislikes, he had found out Bene was into sports, a Schalke fan for Mats luck. For once, he thought that football club rivalries were insignificant. However, he enjoyed teasing Bene.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_“Just when I was starting to like you. That is unforgivable Bene!” He was trying not to smile but it was hopeless._

_“Oh, come on Mats! You’re making this look like a modern version of the Montague and Capulet feud!” His cheeks blushed softly, he was avoiding all kinds of eye contact with Mats._

_Did Bene just implied they were Romeo and Juliet? He decided to play along. “Okay, but only if you let me be Romeo.”_

_Bene snorted. “You are impossible.” That day they made a bet. If Dortmund ended up winning the next Ruhr Derby, Mats would get a free coffee. However, if it happened the other way, Mats would be the one buying the coffee for Bene._

_“So, let’s pretend that team of yours does something right for once, I need to know what your favourite drink is. And you already know what mine is, so it’s only fair I know yours.” Bene acted like he was offended. But Mats had a point._

_“I’m only telling you because you are so losing this bet. So, FYI I really love Gingerbread latte.”_

_“Okay, we have a bet!” Mats extended his hand for Bene to shake it. He took it looking into Mats eyes._

_“You’re so going down.” Bene said._

_It looked like the universe was on Mats side for this one. Schalke had lost to a last minute goal leaving the score 2-1 for Mats luck._

_The day after the game, he went jogging and decided to claim his prize on his way back home. He was wearing his BVB jersey just for the sake of seeing Bene’s reaction, and it was priceless. He acknowledged his defeat and handed Mats a Short 8 fl. Oz. cup. Mats looked confused._

_“If I remember, we never really agreed on a drink size. So, from my point of view, I am honouring our bet just fine.” He said, a smug look on his face._

_“Oh, you think you’re funny don’t you?” Mats stick out his tongue. Bene was giggling. He knew he must have looked childish, but watching Bene laugh, made everything went from wrong to right. Mats grabbed the cup, it felt empty. Bene laughed even more._

_“Relax Mats.” Bene couldn’t stop smiling. He bend under the counter and came up with a bigger cup on his hand and handed it to Mats. “You should see your face right now.”_

_“You’re funny.” He said smiling, taking the new cup. He thanked him and said goodbye. There was already a queue forming behind him and, after all, he was kind of sweaty and needed to head home._

_He took a sip as he walked and realised some numbers were written on a side of the cup. He inspected it closely. Then it hit him, Bene had wrote his number and added a winking face right next to it. Mats felt blissful._

_As soon as he got home, he took his phone and saved the number. His fingers lingering over the screen. He decided to write a text._

_(8:30) From unknown number: I just wanted you to know that on my way home I saw a squirrel and it reminded me of you. Also, thanks again for the coffee :)_

_(8:32) From Bene: This is definitely one of the strangest text I’ve received._

_(8:33) From Bene: How on earth do I resemble a squirrel tho? And you’re welcome :)_

_(8:34) From Mats: They’re adorable, that’s how._

_(8:36) From Bene: You’re weird. :P_

_(8:37) From Mats: “Thank you Mats, I also think you’re cute.” Where are your manners Benedikt!?_

_(8:39) From Bene: Shut up! There’s nothing wrong with my manners._

_(8:40) From Mats: Well, normal people usually reply to a compliment._

_(8:42) From Bene: Normal people don’t compare others with squirrels. :P_

_(8:44) From Mats: You’re hopeless._

_(8:45) From Bene: You’re still weird._

_(8:46) From Mats: You could just say thank you._

_(8:47) From Bene: Would that make you stop? Cause then yes, thank you Mats. You’re cute too._

_(8:49) From Mats: ;) see you later Beneeee_

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  

There wasn’t much people left in line in front of him, and there was only one woman behind him. It wasn’t until she yelled at him that he realised the line was moving. He let the lady pass and take his spot. He said he was just being a gentleman, but if he was going to be honest, he did it so he could be the last person in line and actually have some time to talk with Bene and not only to place his order.

He walked a few steps, still lost in his thoughts. Was it possible? Was he falling in love with him or the idea of him? Was he latching onto the idea of a fantasy instead of reality? He wanted to be blinded by love, not infatuation.

One thing he knew for sure, he didn’t want to get his hopes too high. He liked him too much to risk the friendship they had. So he would rather have him just as a friend than not having him near at all. He really enjoyed the company and weird texts he occasionally received that were becoming part of a routine.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_(19:03) From Bene: We had the cutest visitor today._

_(19:04) From Mats: But I wasn’t there today. :(_

_(19:05) From Bene: Shhh! Don’t be silly, look at his face :3_

_(19:06) From Mats: What was his coffee order?_

_(19:07) From Bene: Cinnamon dolce latte. Reminded me of you :)_

_(19:09) From Mats: Not bad. So now it’s good to compare people to animals? ;)_

_(19:10) From Bene: Hush! You know what I mean…_

_(19:11) From Mats: I’m officially jealous of a dog._

_(19:13) From Bene: You’re a dork_

_(19:14) From Mats: But you still think I’m cute_

_(19:15) From Bene: Whatever lets you sleep at night ;)_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sometimes he found himself trying to decipher the colour of his eyes. Some days they looked greener, some others they looked a little more brownish. One thing he knew for sure, they were hypnotizing. They looked like they were full of hazel galaxies. He felt bewitched by his smile, the way it made his eyes sparkle and his crinkles and freckles around them more visible. He realised that maybe this was real, that he was falling quite hard in love with him.

He kept walking to the front of the line, getting closer. His heart was rushing, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter, and he was sure that if he were outside, snowflakes would melt at the touch. He stopped and lifted his head catching Bene’s eyes. They were staring at each other now. Bene’s lips curved into a sweet smile. Mats smiled back instinctively.

It was the first time that afternoon he saw Bene smiling. And he was the reason behind it. Or at least that’s what he thought and hoped for.

“Busy day, huh?”

Bene shrugged, “Oh but look, it’s Mr. BVB in person!” he said while fixing his apron. “Didn’t you hate snow?”

“Yeah, I still do. But I ran out of supplies, I was going grocery shopping with Marco but it’s so cold outside.”

“Oh. Well, that’s what usually happens when it snows.” They laughed. “Can I ask you something?”

Mats gave him a quizzical look, but he nodded.

“What are you doing tomorrow night? You see, there’s this art exhibition I must assist to complete my semester credits and I thought that may be you would like to come with me? And maybe we can do something else after. I mean, if you’re not busy of course.” Bene was looking at him expectantly.

“Of course, I’d love to!”

“Don’t be too excited, it’s just a bunch of boring old people talking about art.”

“No, I mean, I love art. It should be fun.”

“Yeah well, you’ll get to judge that tomorrow.” They stared at each other for a few more seconds. It wasn’t the kind of awkward stare though, it was nice. “I’ll text you the details later, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sure, yeah.” His mouth curled softly at the edges.

Bene turned to grab two cups. “Oh look, your drinks are ready!”

“But I haven’t ordered anything yet.”

“Come on, it’s not like you were going to order something different today.”

Bene was right. Albeit there were some days he had simple black coffee, but to be honest, he didn’t even know why he was acting so surprised.

“I forgot you knew my coffee order.” Mats shrugged.

“Of course I do! Who do you think has been preparing your coffee for the past three months?”

“You’ve got a point. But, what if I wanted to try something different today? Because I was actually going for a Gingerbread latte this time.” Mats looked secure about this.

“Oh, you’re serious. Sorry, let me fix that for you.” Bene felt caught off guard. He lowered his head and then heard Mats laughing. “You dickhead!”

“Oh my god, Bene you should’ve seen your face”, He was laughing like a manic now. “Although, I do wonder if Gingerbread Latte is as good as you say it is.”

“Shut up!”

“You are so cute when you blush by the way.”

“I can still not send you the details for our date tomo…” Bene froze.

“Oh, so it is a date?”

“Well I mean I yeah like if you want. I don’t know just yeah forget what I just said.” He couldn’t see Mats in the eye because what the fuck.

Mats took out his wallet and paid for the coffee. Still without saying a word. He felt felt chills running down his back and simply smiled broadly. “Yes Benedikt, I’ll be your date tomorrow.”

Bene smiled back, still some blush on his cheeks. He finally had the courage to look at Mats and handed him the drinks. “Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, don’t forget to text me.”

He took the cups and walked back to his table. He sat on the chair across Marco and handed him his coffee without saying a word. Marco gave him the strangest look. “Earth to Mats!!!” His smile grow wider but he still wasn’t really acknowledging Marco. “You’re scaring me Mats, you kinda look like the Joker with that smile.”

“He asked me on a date, tomorrow!” He was almost whispering.

“HOLY FUCK! Oh my god Mats! I need details!”

On their way to the supermarket, Mats told him all that had happened.

“I feel like a proud parent. My son has a date with his crush”

“Son? I am older than you, you idiot!”

“Whatever! I’m still a proud parent.”

Mats couldn’t argue with him, not right now. He was too overwhelmed by how his afternoon had turned out. He tried to catch some snowflakes with his tongue and he decided that, maybe after all, snow wasn’t that bad.

He couldn’t catch much sleep that night.

The next day he woke up with an air of ineffable joy. He was going on a date with Bene. He reached for his phone to check if there was a text from him but there was only a text from Marco telling him that he had arrived safe. Mats decided it was maybe too early and Bene wasn’t even up yet. He started to match possible outfits on his mind. He was sure it was not really a casual thing so he had to look up for his best clothes. He wanted to look good for Bene.

He tried to go back to sleep but it was useless. His window was ajar, illuminating the room with a beam of light. He got up, put on his jogging clothes and left for a run. Some exercise would eventually keep his mind occupied.

It was already 9 am when he got back to his apartment. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and wandered around. He decided it was time to clean a bit. He was finally washing his dishes when he heard a text alert. He ran to his coffee table and grabbed his phone. It was from Bene.

(9:15) From Bene: Morning sleepy head.

(9:16) From Mats: New phone who dis?

(9:17) From Bene: (¬_¬)

(9:18) From Mats: :P

(9:19) From Bene: You’re such a dork!  

(9:20) From Mats: I know you laughed, you like my jokes. You think I’m cute.

(9:21) From Bene: Getting a little conceited, aren’t we?

(9:22) From Mats: Ha! Shut up… So, about today…  

(9:23) From Bene: Yes. Can we meet outside the coffee shop? 7 P.M. The gallery is just a few blocks away so I thought we could walk there.

(9:24) From Mats: Sure, that sounds great.

(9:26) From Bene: Okay, I’ll see you there. BTW it’s some kind of a formal event so I know I don’t have to tell you to dress nicely cause you already do but you know what I mean and I’m gonna shut up now cause I’m just rambling.

(9:27) From Mats: You’re too cute. See you there Beneeeeeeeee

(9:28) From Bene: See you there Maaaaaats ;)

Mats couldn’t stop smiling. He left his phone back on the table and took a shower.

It was 5 P.M. already and he was still figuring out what to wear. He tried on at least four different outfits before choosing one. He didn’t wanted to admit it but he was freaking out. He needed to talk to someone.

“I am dying Marco.”

“Well, hello to you too. How is your day going? I’m glad it’s all great.”

“Please Marco, now’s not the time.”

“Nervous huh? Come on, everything’s going to be fiiiine.”

“No, you know me. What if I talk too much? What if I screw this up? Why did I even agree on this date?”

“Okay. First, please breath. Second, you also wanted to ask him out so don’t be silly.”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes too high.”

“Trust me, it will be fine. Just relax.”

“Ugh, okay. I’ll try. Thanks.”

“Have fun, be safe.”

“Jerk.”

 

After hanging up he went to get dressed. He had chosen a blue Polo Glen Plaid Wool Suit with a pastel blue button down oxford shirt and tobacco leather brogues. He took a look at his watch, it was already time to leave. He examined his outfit for the last time on the mirror and left his apartment.

It was cold outside but Mats wasn’t feeling it. He felt like he was sweating and wanted to puke at the same time. He never thought he was going to feel so nervous about going on a date. He had dated before, there had been other boys in his past, but Bene was just not another boy. He had experienced nothing like the overwhelming tenderness he felt for Bene. For the first time there was someone in his life that mattered as much as music.

He arrived at the coffee shop sooner than he expected. Bene was just finishing his shift. He saw him entering and waved at him. He looked at Mats, a sweet smile lingering on his lips.

“Hey you’re early! Just let me get changed and I’ll be with you in a second.”

“I thought you were wearing your apron. The colour suits you great!”

“Sure, because I’m going to let you be dressed like a fashion week model and make me look like I’m part of the staff.”

Bene flashed a smile at Mats and went to get changed. Mats blushed by the compliment. He was being honest though, Bene could look good on whatever he chose to wear. Even on one of those animal onesies Marco loved so much.

As he waited for Bene to be ready, he ordered two drinks. One for him and one for Bene. He wasn’t even sure if Bene wanted one but it was too late to undo the order. He sat on a table next to the window. It was getting colder outside, and he was sure snow was going to start falling soon. He was feeling nervous, he knew he wanted to date him since the day he saw him for the first time.    

All of a sudden he felt a hand over his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the blonder guy with astonishment. Bene was wearing a modern fit navy Check Wool Cashmere suit with a white button down oxford shirt, a black tie and black leather brogues. Kind of similar to Mats outfit.  Bene looked dazzling, Mats thought. He was speechless, needless to say.

Bene flashed a smile at Mats. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He stood from the table and handed Bene his coffee. “I got you a coffee. I thought it would be good to avoid a bit of the cold weather out there. I hope it is okay with you.”

“Oh, thanks! You didn’t have to. I’m not going to lie though, I am glad you did.” He squeezed Mats shoulder softly. “I guess it’s time to leave.”

They left the coffee shop and started walking towards the gallery. It was colder than when Mats had arrived.

“So, tell me Mr. Artist, when will I be able to see one of those masterpieces you’ve created yourself?”

Bene was shrugging and smiling. “Oh please, I’m far from getting the “Artist” status but thanks. And I don’t know, we have to put up a presentation of our art at the end of the semester so who knows, if you behave tonight, I might invite you.”

“I thought we had left the manners conversation behind.” Mats winked at Bene.

“Ha! You are hilarious! By the way, please try not to compare people to animals tonight. There is this one professor who looks like a porcupine but I am sure he doesn’t want people pointing that out.” He noticed Mats started to laugh.

“Oh god, did you really have to say that? I’m going to spend all night looking for the guy and it will be your fault!”

Bene smiled warmly. There was silence between them for the next minute. Arms and hands brushing occasionally, none of them tried to move or avoid the touch. They exchanged looks every once in a while.

“You look great. I say plaid does suit you. And thanks again, for the coffee, and for being here.”

“No, thank you for inviting me. And thanks, you look great too.”

Mats could see the reflections of the Christmas lights on Bene’s eyes. He noticed the blonder guy turned and stared at him.

“Well, looks like we’re here.”

“After you Mr. Artist.”

“Stop calling me like that or I’ll actually believe it.”

“You’re too modest Benedikt. I’m sure you’re some kind of the new Van Gogh.”

“You haven’t even seen my work, you dumb.”

“True, but I know you’re good. After you Mr. Artist.”

“You’re so impossible.”

The place was already crowded. As they made their way into the gallery, Bene greeted a few of his friends.

Mats was really enjoying the night, all the paintings at the gallery were admirable. But he couldn’t stop staring at Bene. The delighted expression on his face, his joyful smile. He had seen him happy, but never like this. This is who Bene was. And Mats was grateful to be part of something that meant so much to him.

“So, are you having fun?” Bene said expectantly, a soft smile lingering on his lips.

“Actually I am! All these are amazing. I’m a bit disappointed though.”

Bene’s smile faded. Mats quickly realised what he had just said and shook his head. “Oh no, I mean, it’s not what you think. I’m just mad I haven’t had the chance to see your porcupine friend.”

“So, that’s why you’re disappointed? I knew I was making a mistake by telling you that.”

“Oh my god, is that him?” Mats pointed to a man. Bene was right, he was a short, fat and funny looking guy. His hair was like quills were coming out of his head.

“And, here we go…”

“Wait, what is it with that hair?” Mats started to laugh loudly at the guy.

“I told you, it’s like a porcupine!”

They were laughing hysterically. Some people stared at them like they were crazy, but they simply couldn’t care.

After a moment, they finally calmed down. They kept walking through the gallery discussing about art for a few more minutes until Mats spoke again.

“Don’t get me wrong but, would you like to go for a walk somewhere else?”

“Sure, we can leave now.”

They made their way to the exit. It was already snowing lightly and for the first time, Mats was okay with it. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Bene was staring at him, rather amused.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Mats was confused.

“Well, I know you hate snow but here you are, walking outside on a cold snowy night.”

“I’ve come to the realisation that maybe it isn’t that bad as long as you’re around.”

Bene was blushing, or maybe it was the cold that made his cheeks a different shade of red. He wasn’t sure.

“I know I already said this but thanks again, for coming with me and making it a fun night.”

Mats nodded. The warm lights from the park made him realised Bene’s eyes were shining like stars on a starry sky. He was trying to find the right words to say that could possibly convey his feelings. He tried to speak but the words just wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

He stopped abruptly. Bene was giving him a quizzical look. For a moment they looked at one another. Mats turned, they were now standing closer, face to face. Bene froze. Mats raised his hands and grabbed Bene’s back pulling him closer. He stared at him for a moment. Thinking if he should go for the kiss, he was giving Bene the time to pull apart, but neither of them moved.

He shook his thoughts away. He leaned on Bene’s direction. Their noses were now touching, Mats had already made the decision on his mind, when unexpectedly Bene bent his head and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss.

Mats wasn’t expecting this. His lips lingered on Bene’s lips for a moment, they felt like coming home, like everything made fucking sense. He could still feel a soft taste of gingerbread on Bene’s lips and he loved it. Whithout warning, Bene threw his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Mats forgot about the cold weather, and felt something burning inside of him. He shivered under the gentleness of the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

A blissful smile was drawn on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a gleam of desire on Bene’s eyes. His lips slightly parted and he took this as an invitation. He kissed him again, this time longing for more. Mats wanted this to last forever. He was lost on the sensation of their lips together, the feeling of Bene’s heart beating against his chest. He felt his hair curling on Bene’s fingers, deepening the kiss. He pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips granting him access inside his mouth. It was a soppy kiss, full of need. A low moan escaped between their lips. They finally broke apart for air, resting their foreheads against each other. There was no need for words, because everything felt like the perfect mixture of cosy, warm and safe.  

Mats couldn’t stop staring at Bene. He was trying to count every freckle on the blonder boy’s face.

“Stop staring at me like that, you’re making me nervous.”

“I can’t, you’re so beautiful. You see, it wouldn’t matter if we were at an art gallery or at the coffee shop. In a room full of art, I’d still stare at you.”

Bene leaned leaving a peck on Mats lips. “You’re not bad for a bumblebee.”

“Shut up! I’m trying to be nice here.”

“I know, and you are. Until I met you, I felt like part of me was missing. You’re the most amazing person I’ve met, and I really mean it. But right now, if you don’t mind, I would love to take this make out session to maybe a more private place.”

“You, Mr. Höwedes, are so unpredictable.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will love you forever if you leave comments, kudos or thoughts or whatever.


End file.
